Gravity Falls: the big return
by AX0L0TL42
Summary: Return to gravity falls but with a twist by the twelve zodiacs
1. chapter 1

**Authors note: disclaimer I don't own gravity Falls only the plot. Also there may be ties to Greek and Norse mythology enjoy :) (p.s I'm British)**

Dipper and Mable pines were heading home to piedmont California on a speedy beaver bus. Dipper was just dosing off when a parcel hit him on the head. No one was on the bus except him, Mable and the bus driver. On it said "DiPpEr" in a three year olds writing. He hesitantly opened it. What was inside was: three blue hardcover books, invisible ink, a ultraviolet light, pens pencils, sheets of gold card paper. But the surprising thing was the copied pages of journals 1,2 and 3...

 **QFB FGAB YBFGKA TXZFBP**

 _Hint : kcab srettel eerht_


	2. The reveal

**Disclaimer I don't own the story, Alex Hirsch dose I only own the plot**

The first book had them all. All the most important pages in the old journals. From the Gnomes page to the catigorys of ghosts. It had them all. Dipper pondered. _Still four hours until we arrive,_ he thought...

Meanwhile 

" **NRUTER YAM I TAHT REWOP EHT EKOVNI I NURB OT EMOC SAH EMIT YM L-T-O-L-O-X-A!!!"** Screamed bill.

 **"WHERE AM I?"** questioned bill

"WILLIAM CIPHER" a deep echoing voice bellowed

 **"WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL, AINT IT THE TOP OF THE TOTEM POLE, MR AXOLOTL HIMSELF I THOUGHT YOU ONLY SHOWED YOURSELF TO WORTHY HEARTS WHAT HAPPENED THERE?**

" you said the chant cipher now tell me, did you come to make a deal?"

 **"YEAH,I WANT A PHISICAL FORM AGAIN!!!!!"**

" never even if you were erased from existence" muttered the axolotl heartlessly.

 **"IM THE SEACOND STRONGEST CELESTIAL BEING, I WILL RISE UP AGAINST YOU!!"** Bill roared.

"Give or take Orion giving up in a battle against you."

 **"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT UP..."** bill face palmed?

"This is taking too long I'll just give you your human form so I can do stuff."

 **" WHAT STUFF? YOU DONT DO STUFF EXCEPT WATCH THE UNIVERSE PASS BY"**

"Honestly I wonder why I tell you things" the axolotl mumbled.

Suddenly muscles and veins started materialising around bills old form creating a blond human body.

 **"WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO... HEY YOU MIGHT WANNA-"**

Just before bill could finish his sentence the axolotl was hit by a storm of black fire. Reverting him to a human form that looked like Alex hirsch.

" no...*huff* why is...*huff* this happening?" The axolotl wheezed.

Using the last of his powers, he created a portal around bill and blasted him through it giving him god-like knowledge and engraving ' **DOHA KLUVF ZDV KHUH'** on his back as he was blasted through the portal. **"AHHHHHHH MY EYE! HE HAD TO BLAST MY LEFT EYE!"** Bill screamed as his left eye slowly turned to gold (slowly and yes it is painfull) as he caught a glimpse of what happened. A being of pure darkness engulfed the axolotl in black fire killing him. Bill looked at his hands. On one of them he saw a note 'it may take until next summer until the other side opens, in the mean time there are some snacks and colouring books, from axolotl' bill sighed as he shoved a cracker in his mouth.

Journal entry 1

I am dipper pines, great nephew of Stanford pines. This is dippers handbook to the unexplained, I will record everything in a series of entry's. Me and my sister Mable are heading back to piedmont California. I will try to search for anything weird or that needs a explanation. My sister will write some entry's while I will write others. My great uncles journal told me there was no one I could trust but I learned otherwise. It is ok to distrust someone but know your friends and family but your foes like the back of your hand.

Journal entry 2

It has been four months since we left gravity falls and Mable is being bullied by a new girl Tiffany who might I add is a complete and utter B*TCH. Since then se has stolen Mabel's lunch money, cracked permanent markers over a total of 20 sweaters(not her shooting star one), cursed at her and physically harmed her. I would try and stop her if it wasn't for her delinquent brother who would go to jail for her, it's essentially suicide trying to stand up against him. But I cant just sit down and do nothing.

2 months until the return

It started raining. Sadness overwhelmed the twins. Mable had her glittery shimmering-twinkle-heart sweater ruined and her lunch money in Tim-buck-two. While all that happened dipper was thrown into a locker and missed two lessons."HEY DIPSH*IT!" A voice bellowed behind them. It was Tiffanys brother Timmy."I heard you threatened my sister!" He said with a smirk on his face. "Look I dont want to fight ok so lets just leave each other alo-" "NOT SO FAST DIPSH*T I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THA-" just before he could finish is sentence dipper punched him in the face giving him a bloody nose. "W-w-what the hell..." Tim stuttered "THAT WAS FOR TRAPPING ME IN A LOCKER!" Dipper punched him again "THAT WAS FOR MY SISTER!" Befor dipper could land the final punch Tim grabbed dipper on the neck choking him "NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO D-" a large branch cracked over his head knocking him out in the process "sorry 'bout that" a black haired boy said giving dipper a hand up "I believe I should introduce myself im Darren and this is my older brother by two days, derrick" he pointed to a person with platinum hair. "Hi I'm dipper and this is my sister Mable" they shook hands "dipper we might want to run" derrick pointed to the now awakening Tim "agreed" he replied has they ran off.

 **This is it, these are the two he has been waiting for. GHUULF LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV**


End file.
